


[Podfic] Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Canonical Character Death, Deaton is the Giles, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Hale Family Feels, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-penetrative sexual activity between two underage boys, Not your typical time travel fix-it fic, Panic Attacks, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Build, The Hale Family, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Young Derek, past and future, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't remember what happened to rearrange the time-space continuum, or how he ended up being pulled into the past. All he knows is that he's there now, in 2003 Beacon Hills, with a teenage werewolf and a possibly-crazy veterinarian as his only allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977054) by [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy). 



> This is a bit of an experiment for venis_envy and me. Her story is finished, but posting by chapter and I'll be posting podfics of the chapters as she posts the written work. I've never posted a podfic WIP, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Author's notes:  
> Creative liberties taken: All of them. In my verse here, the fire happened 10 years ago (as we were originally led to believe in season 1) rather than the canon 6 years. I may have tweaked ages a little bit for the purpose of maintaining my moral standing.  
> My vamp is clinically certifiable spoiler-phobic for all things season 3, and since I can't post anything without forcing her to read it first, I can safely say with (shaky & questionable) confidence, you will find no such spoilers in this story. Except for Derek's sister. And some eclipse thing. There are, however, spoilers for the last two Harry Potter books. So, if you haven't yet read those, well...That's incredibly unfortunate. They're fantastic books.

**Length:** 2,777 words/ 15 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 12MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7t324w7wob54ibc/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_as_Ever_ch_1.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the fic and podfic are complete, you can access a quick list of all the chapters at my [LJ](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/34278.html).
> 
> ETA: The amazing people over at the amplificathon LJ who archive things have put this up on audiofic, and sisi_rambles created a [podbook, so you can download all in one go and it's in a lovely audiobook format](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/now-as-ever-all-that-is-and-has-been).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 1,993 words/10 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 8.7MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mvrr86hv96g9lb8/02_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_as_Ever_ch_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 3,482 words/19 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 15MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pie70j7kbo1qjcx/03_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_as_Ever_ch_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:  
> This chapter is short, and no warnings apply, but I wanted to toss a note in here anyway as a sort of reminder. I'm going to avoid posting things that can be construed as story spoilers in notes here, but I will say that, if any of you want to wait until this fic is completely posted to read, I certainly won't blame you. I usually only read complete fics myself, and even then, I sometimes have to send a canary into the mine shaft first *cough* sapphirescribe *cough-cough*  
> So, it's perfectly reasonable to wait and see if it's the kind of fic you'd even be interested in before investing yourselves in it.   
> I will say this: please read the story tags.   
> Thank you all for reading :)

**Length:** 1,599 words/9 minutes (this part), 54 minutes overall so far  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 7MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d9cpepoodvgv116/04_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_as_Ever_ch_4.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 4,907 words/28 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 23MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0dczjd5obdvobed/05_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_as_Ever_ch_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 4,184 words/25 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 20MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u4p3jlmi6jho6lp/06_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_As_Ever_ch_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lapse in updates; I've been out of the country as venis plows along, but I'm catching up this week. Expect lots of new chapters. :)
> 
> Author's note on the chapter: Hopefully you've all noticed by now that there are little snippets of flashback-forwards mingled into this story here and there. I don't think that's really something that necessitates a warning, but I wanted to mention it anyway in case any of you are all O.o "What's with the sudden slip into past tense here?"
> 
> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 4,418 words/25 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 20MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?vu9oextj7y5o6ey)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 2,679 words/16 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 13MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ysvxwsu0d8gsz62)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note on this chapter: The lovely and wonderful Sara's Girl has granted me permission for the use of string. It's in no way comparable to her use of it in Foundations (nothing will ever compare to that), but it's here nonetheless. So, many thanks to Nat, and if you haven't read her Foundations!verse HP fics, you most certainly should.
> 
> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 4,607 words/28 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 22MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/il5mi5xzzd7n8q3/09_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Now_as_Ever_ch_9.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 3,847 words/24 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 19MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jtci4q13o00c4b1)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 1,855 words/11 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 9MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?00o2illebkp708a)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 1,506 words/9 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 7.5MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8efkj3qz0zqbm9s)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 3,215 words/20 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 16MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8m18z4dhcjvj6bh)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 1,237 words/8 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 6MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2pn3plqq77v9xrl)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 3,222 words/21 minutes (this part)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 16.5MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?uh89d6a113gi43z)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of ["Now as Ever (All That Is and Has Been)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977054/chapters/1922190) by venis_envy.

**Length:** 6,757 words/44 minutes (this part) -- 52,270 words/5hours 40 mins (overall)  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 35MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?w3d514bl41h3yml)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks for listening along during this podficcing-a-WIP experiment. In the next couple of days, I'll merge the files so that you can DL 3-4 files instead of 16 to get the whole story. You'll be able to find that post over at my [LJ](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I'm still pretty new to podficcing, and this was a huge endeavor (I seriously can't believe I recorded almost 6 hours of audio for this!). I welcome any constructive criticism or feedback. I'd prefer it over at [LJ](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/), but you can leave it here as well.
> 
> Please do go leave venis_envy a kudo or a comment as well. She worked her heart out for this fic. <3
> 
> ETA: The amazing people over at the amplificathon LJ who archive things have put this up on audiofic, and sisi_rambles created a [podbook, so you can download all in one go and it's in a lovely audiobook format](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/now-as-ever-all-that-is-and-has-been).


End file.
